Helen Parr
'Helen Parr '(also known as Elastigirl and Mrs. Incredible') is the deuteragonist in Disney/Pixar's 2004 film ''The Incredibles, voiced by Holly Hunter. Biography According to official sources, she is age is late 30's and Helen Parr is 5'6" (167 cm) in height and is 125 pounds (56 kg) in weight. Personality In her late 30 years, Elastigirl seemed to be an aggressive feminist, both adamant to break the "glass ceiling" that Supers were a predominantly male profession and that there is no way she would marry and settle down her firebrand ways. Life had other plans for her, however. Mr. Incredible had managed to be so dazzling that she broke down and agreed to marry him. Shortly after their wedding, a chain reaction of events involving lawsuits results in Supers being outlawed by the U.S. government. Since it was illegal to be a Super, her goal of becoming a prominent superheroine was made a moot point. Elastigirl then changed her feminist stance to a more traditionalist one; becoming a housewife and devoting her effort to being a good wife and mother. This is particularly important raising three children while living in witness protection and trying to raise super-children in a normal world. She is best able to adjust to the anti-Super law by renouncing her career as Elastigirl entirely; however she still uses her superpowers occasionally in the Parr's private residence to aid her in housework and keep her three children under control. Her biggest concern is that since both she and Mr. Incredible were superheroes, their marriage has begat "superkids"; and she does not want her children breaking the anti-Super law as opposed to her husband, who takes the stance that the kids need to revel in their very special abilities. Powers and Abilities Elasticity: Elastigirl's minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. * Invulnerability: As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. Edna Mode states that she can injure herself by stretching too far. * Bullet Immunity: Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. * Shape-shifting: She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. she can also shape shift into a parachute to save her children. Pilot: Helen is an accomplished pilot. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Tactician Weaknesses Blunt Force: She can be knocked out by blunt force. This was demonstrated when she is stunned by three anti-aircraft missiles destroying a plane that was carrying her, Violet, and Dash on board, though she quickly regains consciousness.